Plain Weirdness
by Chiri-tan
Summary: They are two civilized men sharing a room apartment. The only thing Giotto found as weird from his plain roommate was the fact that he disliked mirrors. –AU-  spin off of Welcome to the Asylum!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Plain Weirdness.**

**Pairing: G27**

**Summary: They are two civilized men sharing a room apartment. The only thing Giotto found as weird from his plain roommate was the fact that he disliked mirrors. –AU-**

**I'm considering a three-shot spin off of 'Welcome to the Asylum!'. This happens if Tsuna didn't experience 'that night one year ago', and Zero never took over and stayed as voice who never told him 'pleasant' things' XD. Here is the first chapter XD**

* * *

><p>Giotto Vongola was a brilliant young businessman with promising future. At the age of twenty-three, he had control over one of the most prestigious company in the world, the Vongola. He along with his best friends were respected figures in their respective fields of work. And yet, he was humble, and kind.<p>

There was another thing that made all people from business world felt strange. Why would someone like Giotto Vongola, who was blessed by almost everything because of his own intelligence, be living in a simple apartment complex that didn't even belong to the Vongola?

A blond young man named Giotto took a deep breath before entering his own room because he heard noises coming from inside. He had shared this room so this should be normal, but, this is Wednesday night. His roommate knows better to not invite his friends over in a day where Giotto will come home late because of meeting.

Besides, his roommate only had two friends who'd actually come their apartment, so… who was he conversing with?

Giotto opened the door quietly and entered his apartment. Instead of removing his shoes, he remained quiet to listen to his roommate's voice.

"I won't get a mirror. I hate them; I hate them if I'm not in the other side." Giotto narrowed his eyes. That totally didn't make sense, right? "Ugh, partner, stop. I'm going to slap myself if you're being annoying like this." Partner? What partner? How could his cute, innocent, kind-hearted, and super shy roommate brought a partner to their room in the middle of the night?

Suddenly, all mumblings from his roommate stopped, and he ran to the entrance. "A-ah! Welcome back, Giotto-san." He said with a gentle smile across his face. "I still haven't finished making dinner, so you can sit down and turn on the TV if you want to, and I'll call you when the dinner is ready." He said with his usual happy tone before returning to the kitchen.

That boy who wore a plain white apron on top of his jeans and orange t-shirt was the reason why Giotto Vongola never considered moving out of this tiny, yet cozy apartment.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He was a quite ordinary student in his first year in university. He attended the prestigious Millefiore University and rented an apartment only three blocks from his university. As Giotto had mentioned, he was kind, and it somehow pissed Giotto off when the boy said that he was attending the Millefiore uni and not Vongola uni.

They first met when Tsunayoshi had rented this room for himself, but the landlady made a mistake and put a new young and hot-headed young man, namely Giotto, into the room that had already been rented.

Two years ago, Giotto was still a short-thinking brat in the age of twenty-one. He refused to live in Vongola mansion with his grandfather and rented a cheap but comfortable apartment in the other side of the town with his own salary he got with his part-time job. That was where he met a certain brunet who was attending his second year of high school in Namimori High.

'A completely charming boy' was what Giotto concluded from their first meeting. He was a little awkward, unbearably clumsy and very shy. That time, Tsunayoshi was struggling with his luggage and he eventually helped him only to realize that the room Tsunayoshi was going back and forth was his own room. A few hours after some awkward misunderstandings, the landlady came and explained what had happened.

Giotto was about to leave and find another room before Tsunayoshi grabbed his sleeve and said with a cute blush._ "I don't mind sharing a room with you, Giotto-san. B-b-but... I'll understand if you don't want to share with me." _Giotto was touched by this boy's kindness and finally nodded to his offer. He planned to stay until he was made as the Vongola's director. But, these two years he spent with Tsunayoshi had been too fun for him to let go.

Giotto chuckled as he put his briefcase on the sofa. He scratched the back of his head with thoroughly amused expression. Looking back, he was really glad that he got to meet Tsunayoshi.

"Um, Giotto-san, dinner's ready…" Tsunayoshi patted his shoulder meekly. Giotto stood up and patted the boy's hair. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi." The brunet blushed deeply before rushing to the kitchen in a deep shade of red.

Giotto smiled an amused smile and opened his suit and left only the dress-shirt on. He took his time slowly to walk to the kitchen before he heard a sound of something, _or someone_ being slapped. "Partner… I'm hungry. Let me eat in peace?" He can hear the brunet's sigh.

Giotto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He's been living with Tsunayoshi for two years now, going on to their third. But, he never saw him talk to himself, or slap himself. The blond sighed and decided not to bother with it for now.

"That took you so long, Giotto-san." Tsunayoshi grinned like a mischievous boy. "Yeah, I take pleasures in making you wait." Giotto sat down in front of Tsunayoshi's chair and took the black and golden chopsticks Tsunayoshi bought him for his birthday last year.

"Thank you for the warm meal, Tsunayoshi…"

His intuition was screaming at him that something is approaching, but right now, he just don't want to lose this warmth.

* * *

><p>Thursday.<p>

Today was Giotto's day off and the day for Tsunayoshi's part-time job. He'd usually spent the day out and cooked for them on the night. In this civilized life of both men, they shared cooking schedules and chores between themselves and left clothes-washing to the cleaner because they sucked at it. Because Tsunayoshi's schedules were looser than Giotto's, he was in charge in both cooking and chores on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while Giotto got Tuesday and Thursday. On the weekends, they got some helpers to do it for them.

So there he was, chilling around before starting his preparation to make dinner. His BlackBerry Dakota blared the Nightwish's Phantom of the Opera, his current favorite song. He didn't look at the caller ID and just pushed the green button.

"Yes?" He asked pleasantly. _"Giotto-san, it's Tsuna." _Giotto smiled gently before looking abruptly to the kitchen and rushed to it. "Yeah what's up Tsuna?" Giotto said with slight pant. It made Tsunayoshi chuckled. _"I know you haven't started to make the dinner," _The blond's cheeks were tingled with pink from embarrassment. _"I don't think I-I need one though. I'll be staying over at my friend's tonight." _

Giotto's hands stopped moving. "Oh, okay then." He smiled, he wondered what would his face looked like now. His usual poker face? Or a disappointed smile? _"A-ah… I'm sorry…" _Tsunayoshi apologized. "No, no, it's fine. I'll just call G and order some pizza." He lied smoothly. He won't call G, but he will order pizzas. _"O-okay then," _Gullible as ever, his roommate was. _"See you tomorrow," _

Giotto pushed the red button and gently put his phone on the counter. To think of it, he never cooked until he met Tsunayoshi two years ago. The boy hated fast-food (ironically, he works for one of them) and so they needed to make homemade meals for each other. It wasn't a big problem for the brunet when this rule was first established in their household, but, it was for Giotto.

The Vongola household spoiled him, so he'd never cook before. It was the brunet who skillfully taught him how to cook, even calling his mother to help him teach Giotto. The blond sighed and went to the house-phone to call the pizza deliveryman.

"Hang on…" Giotto furrowed his eyebrows and touched his chin. "Tsunayoshi said 'I'll be staying over at my friend's' he never does that…" He leaned to the wall beside the house-phone. "It was always 'Gokudera's' or Yamamoto's' who exactly is this friend then…?"

The blond shook his head dismissively, thinking that he'd ask Tsunayoshi when he returned later.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIIIIIIIISHED! Ahaha XD I really wanted to do this. But, if you think that this story will be better if it stayed as one-shot instead of three-shot, I shall comply XD<strong>

**By the way, if this continues, the ending will really blow you away ;D**

**Soooo review to decide, beloved readers~!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Plain Weirdness.**

**Pairing: G27**

**Summary: They are two civilized men sharing a room apartment. The only thing Giotto found as weird from his plain roommate was the fact that he disliked mirrors. –AU-**

**Second Chapter! Incoming!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean you can't go to work?" <em>His best friend's voice blared on his right ear. "I'm taking this Friday off, G, I'm tired." Giotto said with tiredness lacing his voice. He _was _tired. He couldn't believe that he actually waited for Tsunayoshi even though the brunet himself said that he'd be staying in his 'friend's' house.

Why, you asked? It's because he'd phoned Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto last night only to find that Tsuna didn't spent his night with either of them.

"_It's Tsuna, isn't it?" _G said immediately. G was one of his best friends, and his closest. The six of them all knew about the young brunet who held an important place in their best friend and also their boss's heart. "Why do you always know everything?" Giotto sighed tiredly as he leaned to the sofa. _"Hayato said that you asked him if Tsuna spent the night." _G answered hurriedly.

Aah, yeah. Hayato Gokudera was Lavina, G's sister's, son. That made the silver-haired Vongola uni student G's nephew. Lavina was a sickly young woman who miraculously gave birth to a son from a Mafia Don in Italy, unbelievable, Giotto knows, but it was the truth.

"Tsunayoshi said that he's going to spend the night in his friend's house." Giotto replied the sentence he'd replayed in his head many times. _"Have you checked Takeshi's house then?" _A new voice joined them. "Oh, is that Ugetsu I hear?" Giotto yawned loudly. Another of his best friend, Ugetsu Asari joined the conversation_._

Ugetsu Asari was Takeshi Yamamoto's older stepbrother. Ugetsu was the son of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and Tsukiko Asari. A few years after his mother died, Tsuyoshi got married to a woman name Mizuki Shiina, and they gave birth to Takeshi. When his father was going to remarry, Ugetsu supported their decision, but, he asked his father to change his surname to be that of his mother, so Tsuyoshi and his new family will never forget that Tsukiko was also a member of their family.

"_You softie! Don't just take my phone like that!"_ G said with pissed off-tone.

"I've called Takeshi, of course, but he also said that Tsunayoshi didn't spend the night with him." Giotto continued. _"That is certainly strange…" _Ugetsu said calmly. _"Yeah. Hayato said that Tsuna didn't have any close friend in Millefiore uni besides Takeshi-kun. Well, unless you count Hibari Kyoya…" _Giotto gritted his teeth worryingly.

"Anyways, I won't go to work because I want to wait for him." Giotto declared stubbornly. He refused to do any work when he was this worried. _"Ugh, okay then. But-!" _

_Ding Dong!_

"Okay talk to you guys later."

"_WAIT GIOTTO! WE'LL GO THER-!"_

Giotto pushed the red button hurriedly and leapt to the entrance. He opened the door hastily. "Tsunayoshi!" He exclaimed, relief sounding dominant in his voice.

But, the brunet wasn't alone. There was a young man with white hair and violet eyes, along with a violet clown-like tattoo under his right eye carrying him bridal style. The stranger grinned soon after. "Areeee~ I don't know that Tsu-chan lives with someone from the famous Vongola Company. The director himself, even!" He said while grinning.

"A-ah… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Byakuran-san." Tsunayoshi said weakly from the man's embrace. His breaths were short and he looked really red and tired. He didn't even have strength to lift his hand. "Hmm~ that's fine, Tsu-chan." The man said happily and kissed the brunet full on his lips. "You're so cute!" Giotto can feel other part of himself rage.

Why, though? It's true that he liked Tsunayoshi a lot. But, he never swung it that way and never considered it. He never felt anything when he saw Takeshi casually hugged the brunet or when the brunet gave a peck of good luck kiss to Hayato before his piano recital. But, why did he feel like this when this complete stranger kissed Tsunayoshi?

"Please come inside. And, do you mind to tell me who you are and what happened to my roommate?" Giotto said sternly. "Naah, I'm good. And my name is Byakuran. I'm a trainee-professor in Millefiore uni. Last night, Tsu-chan was running late on his part-time job. And I offered him to stay at my house because it was close. When we were… _playing _with mirrors, he suddenly caught a fever…" Tsuna's panting got louder as if confirming Byakuran's words.

"The first thing he asked in the morning was to return to his apartment, so here I am bringing him." Byakuran grinned once more before gently giving Tsunayoshi to Giotto. The blond lifted the young brunet quite easily; he never knew that Tsunayoshi was this light. "Thank you, Byakuran-kun." Giotto said stiffly. He bumped his own forehead to Tsunayoshi's own and felt the heat linger on his own forehead. That means that Tsunayoshi's fever was a high one.

Byakuran smiled at Giotto. "Anytime!" He said in a happy tone. But, he looked at Tsunayoshi with narrowed fox-like eyes and grinned eerily. "I'm waiting for you, Tsunayoshi-chan~" He said with another happy tone, masking his previous terrifying expression.

Giotto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. What did that mean? "Byakuran." Both men turned their head to a girl who just came out from the lift. Giotto thought that she'll look cuter if she actually smiled, and didn't have that cold piercing eyes. "Oh! Uni-chan, you're in Japan! That's nice," Byakuran walked lazily to the girl's place and casually pat her shoulders. "I'll be going then, Giotto Vongola-san," Byakuran said with a slightly eerie tone.

He walked past Uni and pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. The girl, Uni, looked at Giotto coldly, but, when she turned her gaze to Tsuna, it showed a little bit of warmth. "Take a good care of him, Giotto Vongola." She said with no hint of emotion in her voice. She joined Byakuran inside the elevator and both of them went down.

Giotto looked at the brunet who was panting hard. He smiled gently and bumped his forehead with Tsunayoshi's own once more. "Don't make me worry, Tsunayoshi." He said with a very gentle voice before entering their apartment.

* * *

><p>"Partner… Sorry… For catching a fever… you're feeling it too, right? I'm sorry…" Tsunayoshi mumbled as Giotto nursed him. The blond nursed Tsunayoshi a few times when he was in high school. But, Giotto was always the first person who noticed when the brunet was feeling unwell, and can treat him before it become worse like it was now.<p>

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked carefully as he placed a cold pack on Tsuna's forehead. "Hehe… thanks for not b-blaming me, partner…" Tsunayoshi smiled to himself. Giotto looked at the brunet worriedly before turning his sunset eyes to what was inside the brunet's pocket. An iPhone 4 Giotto bought for the brunet on his last birthday, some cash, and a small pocket mirror.

'_That's odd…' _Giotto thought as he reached for the circular mirror. Tsunayoshi disliked mirror. To the point that the only mirror the brunet actually allowed in this apartment was the one in the bathroom. Even he avoided that mirror with all costs.

"C-cold…" Tsunayoshi murmured as he shivered a little. Giotto smiled tenderly as he put his hand to the brunet's face. Tsunayoshi instantly grabbed his hand and rubbed it against his heated cheek. "Thanks, Giotto-san's hand is v-very warm…" He smiled happily. Giotto was a little surprised, but felt happy anyways. Spoiling Tsunayoshi had always worth his time.

"Rest, Tsunayoshi," Giotto whispered gently. The boy nodded weakly before drifting off to the dreamland. Giotto smiled warmly as he gently pet the brunet's soft hair with his other hand. After a few minutes of petting, Giotto's eyes warily looked at the circular mirror with Millefiore uni's crest on it. Why would something like that be in Tsunayoshi's pocket?

Giotto clicked his tongue before tightening his grip on Tsunayoshi's hand. He closed his eyes to join the brunet in the dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Byakuran, that mirror…"<p>

"Isn't it like killing two birds with one stone, Uni-chan?" Byakuran smirked happily as he ate his marshmallow.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**One more chapter until the end! Anyone guessed what's the ending? Yes? No? Let me hear your theories in your reviews to see any of them is actually right~ If you're right, I'll send you the chapter one hour earlier than the actual public release via PM XD**

**Sooo, review? :3**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Plain Weirdness.**

**Pairing: G27**

**Summary: They are two civilized men sharing a room apartment. The only thing Giotto found as weird from his plain roommate was the fact that he disliked mirrors. –AU-**

**Final Chapter yeaaah~**

**Okay, so none of you actually managed to get things right XD And some new readers who didn't read Welcome to the Asylum! only gave things that were clearly mentioned there XDD**

* * *

><p>Giotto paced the living room for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. He was too anxious to stay silent, but too tired to actually do something else. Well, who won't think that when he or she hadn't been sleeping, let alone showering for almost two days?<p>

The blond young director had called one of his best friends; Knuckle, to actually check on the boy after his fever didn't seem to go down for two days, almost going to its third.

Knuckle was a very dear friend of his. The muscular man was a legendary boxer who'd won almost every belt and trophy in his time. He accidentally killed his sparring partner in one of his practice section and retreated from the boxing world as redemption. But, Knuckle didn't sit around in his retiring years. The former-boxer actually took a doctor-course and got the PhD. After he got his doctoral license, he actually went and become a priest.

"Ughhhh," A nearly inaudible groan was heard from Giotto's shared bedroom. The blond stopped abruptly and immediately leapt to the room. "What is wrong, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked the brunet pleasantly. Tsunayoshi's eyes were glazed and blank from the fever. He looked pale, but very feverish. "Ummmmmwater..." He mumbled to himself as he tried to leave the bed.

Giotto sighed before pushing the brunet back to the bed. "I'll get it for you," He said while putting a blanket back to the boy's body. "Just lay down here and rest until Knuckle gets here." He smiled gently as he patted the pouting brunet who looked obviously displeased from how Giotto treated him like a kid. The blond man stood up and left the room. He took Tsunayoshi's favorite cup and started to boil the water.

Well, it can't be helped. Not spoiling Tsunayoshi when the boy was healthy as a horse was difficult enough, not spoiling sick Tsunayoshi seemed absurd even to the sanest person, it's like ignoring a plea from a very cute kitten.

He chuckled as he opened the door with a glass of water in his hand. But, his amused expression changed into that of shock immediately. He hastily put the water on the bedside table and looked around the room with panic. "Tsunayoshi?" He asked to the empty room.

Giotto calmed down and started to look at the room diligently. He noticed that the bathroom door was left ajar. He sighed in relieve and proceeded to enter the room. "Tsunayo-!" Before he even finished his sentence, the younger brunet vomited to the sink. Giotto immediately rubbed the boy's back to calm him. "Ughh…" Tsunayoshi groaned as he rubbed the tear forming on the corner of his eyes. Giotto turned on the water tap to let the boy's green-colored puke drained on the sink.

"Tsunayoshi, are you okay?" Instead of getting an answer, Giotto got a gasp of surprise and a small shrill shriek from the boy. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at the boy worryingly. "P-p-partBLEAAGH!" Tsunayoshi vomited to the sink once more, more loudly this time. His entire body shivered as he grab the sink for the life of him.

Giotto narrowed his eyes before Tsuna shut his eyes. _"Told you so," _Giotto flinched as he heard a cruel-sounding distorted voice. Tsunayoshi was still shivering as he pointed to the mirror with fear. "P-p-p-partner…" Giotto turned his face immediately.

There was another brunet with the same brown-colored unruly bed hair, and the same face as his roommate. While Tsunayoshi in front of him was grabbing the sink for the life of him, the other Tsunayoshi stood erect with amused expression written all over his face.

"_Kssshhi," _He grinned maniacally. Giotto was frozen in his current position; he was captured by those pair of breathtaking orange eyes. As azure-eyes met with orange ones, Giotto could feel cold on his spine. It couldn't be that he was scared, right?

"_Hey, you." _The distorted voice called to him. _"He will die, you know? And when he does, he'll only be mine." _He said with narrowed eyes before laughing. "I…!" Giotto clicked his tongue, and that was when Tsunayoshi passed out. His reflection was grinning like no tomorrow and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"That mirror… it sucks out the life of someone's original personality and left only their shadow."<p>

"Hmmm, you're a genius for making that item, Uni-chan."

"It's nothing, Byakuran."

"Well, Tsu-chan's shadow is very unique. The moment I made him to look at that mirror, he immediately took precaution not to let his original die."

"I thought that's impossible. Isn't it our natural instinct to dominate _our _body?"

"I don't know~ but it's interesting, no?"

Uni didn't say anything, but stare to her tea silently. Byakuran stood up and wobbled. Before he fell, Uni immediately grabbed his hand. "Byakuran!" She exclaimed loudly. Byakuran fell to the floor, bringing his Princess down with him. "Hmm~ I just fell, no need to get so worried, Uni-chan~"

The young girl shivered as she snuggled to Byakuran's chest, sobbing. "We… don't have much time left…" She said with cracked voice. The white-haired king lay down on the floor with his green-haired princess on top of him, sobbing like no tomorrow on his chest.

Yes, this was another reason why Byakuran loved his princess the most, even though he played with thousands of other girls.

She knew that Byakuran couldn't live any longer. That's why he was so desperate on finding a new ruler for the sake of 'shadows' that lived in HadeS community. Despite being cold, uncaring, and emotionless in other matters, 'shadow' Uni loved Byakuran, that's why she did her best to assist Byakuran in his mission to find the new king.

"I'll stand by you forever…" Uni said as she hugged Byakuran tighter. "Yeah…" Byakuran said airily. He patted Uni's hair lovingly. "Don't show this side of you to anyone else, okay?" He asked while grinning, Uni blushed.

She didn't care how many people she needed to kill for Byakuran. And Tsunayoshi Sawada was not an expectation.

* * *

><p>"Giotto!" Knuckle was the first one to arrive in the hospital. Giotto had called him and told him about what happened, excluding the other Tsunayoshi part. "The doctor you put him on is a friend of mine," Knuckle said as he joined Giotto who was sitting on the waiting room. "He said that Tsuna's fever had lasted for a week."<p>

"No way." Giotto said sternly. "He was _fine _before he went to that Byakuran-kid's house." The blond stared hard to the ground as he replayed what the doctor had said to him about his cute roommate.

"_This boy has pneumonia." Giotto almost dropped the phone he was holding. "Come again?" He asked as he looked at the doctor and to Tsuna back and forth. "This boy has pneumonia. You said that he was vomiting, right?" The doctor closed his eyes, looking solemn. "Yes," Giotto answered shortly, completely forgot about the person he was talking to at the telephone._

"_And his vomit was green-colored?" The doctor asked again. "Yes." Giotto replied tonelessly. "Did someone in the family have the same sickness before?" The doctor asked again. "I'm not…" Giotto said, where did his voice go? "I'm not his family…" He continued. A weird heart wrenching feeling spread through his body._

"_**Oh, yes. My brother… his uncle died from the same disease." **__A woman's voice came from Giotto's phone. "And you are?" The doctor promptly asked to the phone. "She's my roommate's mother." Giotto said shortly. "Oh! My apologies! You two looked like each other. So…"_

"_**I'm going there with my husband as fast as I can. Please take care of our son, doctor!" **__With that, the phone call was cut off._

_As they arrived in front of the ICU, the doctor prevented Giotto from entering. "Please save him, doc." Giotto pleaded. The doctor didn't nod; he only smiled a pained smile to Giotto._

"_I will do my best."_

That was two hours ago.

He had been waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Knuckle had come, G and Ugetsu were on their way, and Tsunayoshi's parents were on their way here as well. But, Giotto never felt this anxious before. Not even before his official director succession document signing. But… But… but…!

"Giotto-kun!" Came Nana Sawada's shrill voice calling to him. "Nana-san." He said shortly. Iemitsu Sawada only looked at the door with pained expression. Giotto knew what was inside his head. It must be 'What happened to my adorable son?' Giotto almost cried from guilt.

"My son… what happened to my dear Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, tears slowly gushing out from her brown-doe eyes that reminded Giotto of Tsunayoshi. "Nana…" Iemitsu gritted his teeth as he pulled his crying wife to his embrace.

Nana Sawada sobbed in fear and worry. While Iemitsu Sawada looked scared, but tried his best to provide comfort to his beloved wife.

Fifteen minutes after Nana and Iemitsu came, G and Ugetsu also came for Giotto. And for the fact that Tsuna was some sort of their brother. Giotto felt a little bit warmth, but not enough to satiate his anxiety. _'What's going on with me…?'_

The door opened slowly. Everyone turned their head to the doctor who was pushing a bed. The patient was covered in white sheet from head to toe. Giotto was the first one to stand and rushed to the doctor's side.

"W-what…? Who…?" He said incoherently, unable to form a full sentence. "I'm really sorry." The doctor patted Giotto's shoulder with pained expression before leaving the waiting room. Giotto was silent. He walked slowly to the bed and slowly opened the sheet. He needed to see it with his own eyes. Maybe this was another patient. Maybe it's not…

When brown-colored unruly bed hair greeted him, Giotto gulped. But, when he saw that closed brown-colored eyes he screamed in desperation. Nana Sawada screamed and cried to her husband's chest. Iemitsu Sawada was comforting his wife with cracked voice and tears gushing out slowly. Knuckle formed a cross and prayed, but he himself was crying silently. Both G and Ugetsu stood there shivering, holding in their tears.

"Tsunayoshi…" Giotto mumbled in the middle of Tsunami of guilt within his head. _"I haven't told you that I… love you." _

* * *

><p>Giotto went back to the apartment while his best friends went back to the office. The Sawada couple decided to let the hospital take care of Tsunayoshi's body before taking it back to their house tomorrow.<p>

Giotto didn't go straight to his apartment. He drowned himself in alcohol before the bartender called Alaude, his personal lawyer and best friend to come and drive him home. Giotto went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror. This was the last place he heard Tsunayoshi talk. He had many arguments about bathroom with his roommate before. It could range to who showers first into how Giotto never threw out the empty shampoo bottles.

"_Yo," _Giotto flinched as he heard someone's voice. Not just _any _someone. But _that _someone he met before Tsunayoshi died. _"I'm not him though." _Giotto ran outside the bathroom in panic.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Maybe he's becoming mirror-phobic like Tsunayoshi was.

"_Until when are you going to stay in this world?" _He heard that voice again, this time, it came from the veranda. He gulped before opening the window, and almost got a heart attack when he saw who was sitting on the railings.

"_You think you lost him," _Orange eyes stared to the moon with a smirk that looked so out of place on that face. _"But, he was never yours to begin with." _Tsunayoshi Sawada was there, looking at him with unusual orange eyes and maniacal grin. That's impossible.

"You… what do you mean?" Giotto said, sounding as calm as possible. _"This is not the real world. This is an alternate reality." _Tsunayoshi said while dangling his feet. "What was that about?" He asked dumbly. _"He's alive and kicking in the real world…" _Tsunayoshi said fondly. _"Don't you think that's a reason for you to wake up, Giotto?" _

He didn't understand a thing this kid with Tsunayoshi's body was saying, but… "If I… wake up. Will I be able to see Tsunayoshi again?" He asked with sincere curiosity reflected on his eyes. "_Yes," _The brunet said, but his tone was pissed. _"But, in the real world. He's mine and nobody else's," _The boy turned his whole body in the opposite direction; he was looking straight at Giotto's azure-colored eyes.

"_Wake up, okay? You don't need to keep on dreaming anymore." _He said with expecting eyes. "Who… are you…?" Giotto asked with narrowed eyes. _"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada…" _The brunet grinned sadistically. _"But, you can call me Zero." _With that, the boy let go of the railings and fall to the darkness. Giotto's eyes widened, but when he grabbed the railings and saw to the bottom, there was no sign of his supposedly dead roommate.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come… Giotto…"<em>

Giotto went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror once more. But, the mirror didn't show the bathroom's reflection or himself, it showed him the dining room. "What on earth…?"

"_Let's switch… You want to be in this warm world, yes?"_

The blond looked carefully to the mirror and saw Tsunayoshi there, sitting on the table. "Oh c'mon, Giotto-san!" He said with a pout. "I'm hungry already!" Giotto flinched and touched the mirror immediately. "Tsunayoshi!" He shouted.

But, the brunet didn't respond to him. There was another Giotto who entered the room and kissed Tsunayoshi on his cheek. "Giotto-san!" The brunet scolded with a cute blush. The said 'Giotto-san' didn't sit down, but looked at Giotto's azure-colored eyes with his own sunset-colored ones.

"_Do you want to switch?"_

"I want to… feel his warmth again…" Giotto said desperately as he banged his fist to the mirror.

"_Then you can stay in this dream. Let me wake up for you…"_

The sunset-colored eyes Giotto pulled Giotto to the mirror before going out himself. "Sayonara, _Giotto Vongola_!" He said with happiness mixed with malice lacing his distorted voice. But… Giotto didn't care.

"Giotto-san c'mon! I'm hungry!" The brunet said while hugging him from behind. Giotto smiled happily as he hugged the boy in return.

"Sure, and Tsunayoshi, I love you. Thanks for returning to my side."

"E-eh? You're being weird. But… whatever you're saying, Giotto-san."

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

"RUN! IT'S DANIELA-SAMA'S SON! HE'S ESCAPING!"

"EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT! VONGOLA MENTAL ASYLUM SICILY BRANCH REPORTING! GIOTTO VONGOLA, TIMOTEO-SAMA'S NEPHEW, AND THE MASTERMIND OF COUP D'ETAT A FEW YEARS AGO HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT!"

_BOOM!_

"_Now, now…" _A blond-haired man kicked another door that was in front of him. He grinned maniacally as he licked at his own fingers. _"Tsunayoshi Sawada… Zero… Where a~re you? GYAHAHAHA!" _

That was one year and six months ago…

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! How is it? Does it blow you away? XDDD<strong>

**Did any of you guess that this was just an alternate reality, a dream Giotto have? XDD**

**Well, please review and keep on reading Welcome to the Asylum! **

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
